1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective ground covers for the region surrounding upright elements and, more particularly, to a permanent tree well cover having an opening which can be enlarged in-situ.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As depicted in FIG. 1, the typical prior art cover which has been installed about the base of a tree is constructed of concrete, asphalt or in some cases cast iron. Covers constructed of these materials suffer greatly from the sheer weight thereof and the inherent difficulty in handling. After a period of time the covers typically become cracked as the foundation thereunder becomes eroded, overgrown, or for whatever other reason. This allows for unsightly weeds and plant growth to appear. Such structures also do not include any means for enlargement and must be broken-up with sledge hammers and the like and removed to provide for the growth of a tree.
German Pat. Nos. 2,517,949 and 2,317,216 have attempted to overcome the above problem by providing covers with segmented annular parts. The parts or segments can be removed to provide for the increase in diameter of a growing tree. However, since the removable parts are preformed, their versatility for expansion is greatly limited. Unfortunately, having preformed segments also makes the covers more susceptible to vandalism.
Additionally, since the patented structures utilize concrete and cast iron as materials of construction, they are costly to manufacture and cumbersome to handle. Still further, such materials of construction suffer the prior art disadvantages of being breakable or allowing cracks to form through which unsightly weeds can grow as shown in FIG. 1.